


The United States of Choi [ On Hold ]

by missdesudesu



Series: The Life of Ae Cha Lee [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Chatlogs, Multi, Travel, complicated feelings, first multi-chapter fic, fluff with plot, i swear this gets better in later chapters, smut in chapter 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdesudesu/pseuds/missdesudesu
Summary: Two guys, a girl, and a month long adventure in the United States. What could go wrong?





	1. Airplane Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ ♥ Thanks for visiting! I am using my MC, Ae Cha Lee, as the MC for this particular story. This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic so I hope you guys will enjoy it. I promise it gets better in later chapters X_X

 "Wow~ I've never sat in first class before!" I exclaim as I take a step into the airplane. The flight attendants bow to welcome me aboard.  I've flown on an airplane all of my life, but, this is my first time ever being in first class. It's like Christmas for me.This trip is a long overdue to see my mother back in the United States. I would have visited her sooner but...

  
"I'm so fancy! You already know-" Saeyoung's sing-songs behind me in perfect English as we head to our seats.  "I'm in the fast lane from L.A. to Tokyo!" I sing back which turns into a giggle fit between him and I. The other first class passengers stare at us sitting down and causing a commotion.

  
"God. You two are so embarrassing. Why am I coming again?" Saeran scoffs as he follows Saeyoung. Saeran ends up in the seats behind us. "Because Ae Cha and I wanted you to see the world, brother!" Saeyoung answers whimsically while digging through his carry on bag. I pop open a can of Dr. Pepper stuffed in my own carry on. 

  
...Life got a little busy. Long story short: I became the RFA's Party Planner, lived with a bomb, and helped Luciel shed 707 & become Saeyoung again. I stood by his side as he rescued Saeran from Minteye. Every day is an exciting adventure with the Choi twins. Some days are harder than most, but, I'm happy. Everything I went through is worth seeing him finally be free from his agency work.  Everything I went through was worth seeing him smile. 

  
I look out at the plane window. It's fun to watch other planes take off and land on the runway. Saeyoung is humming to himself as he continues to dig through his bag.  I look at him and smile. "Thanks for coming with me. Are you really okay with being out of Korea this long?" I ask after taking a healthy sip of Dr. Pepper. 

  
"You forget I've been on missions for a lot longer, darling- Aha! " Saeyoung pulls out a bag of Honey Buddha chips. "Victory!"

Saeyoung leans in for a quick peck on my cheek as he fiddles with the Honey Buddha Chip bag. Unsatisfied with that response, I lean him for a more emphasized kiss and snatch the bag of Honey Buddha Chips out of his hands. Before he can react I quickly open the bag and pop a chip into my mouth. "H-Hey!" Saeyoung complains. "Open wide!" I say with a chip in my hand. He acknowledges and opens his mouth. I shove a chip into his mouth and giggle. Behind us I hear I can hear Saeran's letting out an agitated sigh. 

I wiggle up my seat and turn around around to look at Saeran. He's lost in thought as his hard gaze outside the airplane window. I decide not to bother him, and turn back around to reach my phone out of my bag.  I unlock my phone and open up the RFA app. It's been a few hours since I've last spoken with everyone. It wouldn't hurt to check in one last time before the plane takes off. 

  
_Arlee has entered the chatroom._

  
[Jaehee Kang]: Hello, Arlee!  
  
[ZEN]: Arlee!  
  
[Yoosung★]: Hey Arlee! Are you guys on the plane yet?  
  
[Arlee]: Yep! ^_^  
  
[Yoosung★]: Yay!  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: That's good news! Have a safe trip.

  
[Arlee]: Jaehee, please Jumin thank you for the first class seats. He didn't have to purchase them.  >_>  
  
[Jumin Han]: I'm here.  
  
[Jumin Han]: I only purchased them as a means to keep Saeyoung away from Elizabeth 3rd.  
  
[Jumin Han]: You are also a member of the RFA. You missed the first party you ever planned. This gesture is the least I could do to thank you and Saeyoung.

[ZEN]: Arlee.  
  
[ZEN]: Look I get Saeyoung is your fiance and all but if anything happens tell me and I will fly to the US and set him straight.  
  
[Arlee]: Zen... ;;

_Saeyoung has entered the chatroom._

  
[Saeyoung]: Hiya! Hey hey.

[Saeyoung]: lol Zen  
  
[Saeyoung]: Anything? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
[Arlee]: OMG Saeyoung lolol  
  
[ZEN]: GROSS!!  
  
[Yoosung★]: Is Saeran going with you?  
  
[Arlee]: Yep!

[Saeyoung]: Babe, you need to turn your phone off. :P   
  
[Arlee]: lol k~ 

[Arlee] The plane is getting ready for takeoff. Talk to you guys later!

  
_Arlee has left the chatroom._

_Saeyoung has left the chatroom._

  
I set my phone into airplane mode and toss it back into my bag. Saeyoung, in the meantime, was already typing away on his laptop for the few minutes we had before take off. He shuts the lid, slides the laptop bag into his bag and then reaches for a small book in his hoodie pocket. He places in the book in my hand and motions me to give it to Saeran. It's an English dictionary book.  I nod and turn around to give it to Saeran. It takes a few minutes before Saeran realizes I've been holding a book in front of him this entire time. Saeran glares at us and at the book. "What is this for?"  
  
"To practice English," Saeyoung turns around to answer very matter of factually. Unhappy with the answer, Saeran shoves the book away from his face. "Why?" He sneers.

"Tsk. Tsk."  Saeyoung shakes his head, grabs the book from my hand and then teases. "What if you meet a pretty girl and want to talk to her? You can't if you don't know English." Saeran groans and rolls his eyes. "Pfft. No way."  Saeran returns to staring out the window.  Saeyoung shrugs his shoulders and fastens his seat belt. The plane begins to hum as the engines fire up.  
  
Next stop: The United States.


	2. Kisses at Forty Thousand Feet

The sun is rising again and I woke up a little earlier thanks to the sunlight. I'm wrapped up in one of the complimentary blankets; earbuds in and volume at full blast while I watch the latest BTS music video. My head bobs and I hum quietly to the tune. When the video ends, I turn to the window.  My eyes sparkle as I watch the sky, briefly mesmerized by the colors painted by the sun rising on the horizon. The pillowy clouds below the airplane remind of me trips to Korea I took with my Mom when I was younger. We used to go every month to visit Dad. I miss those days. A few minutes pass and I can't help but fidget. Long flights are fun, but, being stuck in the same spot for such a long time gives me major cabin fever. I look at the time on my phone.l Shit. It's only 5:00AM. We still a few hours out before we land at LAX. Even then after we are off this plane, our trip is far from over. Mom lives in Missouri and I managed to convince Saeyoung to let us drive from California to Missouri. 

Zen asked me if I was crazy. I said I was crazy in love. 

Speaking of Saeyoung, he dozed off sometime after I did. He watched a bunch of cat videos with me on Triptor before I fell asleep. Little did I know he was still tirelessly trying to finish freelance work he put off until the last minute so we could play a couple matches of Overwatch together a couple days ago... again. I look around the airplane to see other first class passengers fast asleep too. God. Why did I have to be the only one awake? "Maybe Saeran's awake?" I think to myself and quietly turn around. There sits a very wide-awake Saeran. His eyes are focused outside. I observe bags underneath his eyes.. Could have possibly stayed awake all night?

A few minutes pass and I sigh again. I can't stand it. I have to move, or do something. Curiosity got the best of me. I unwrap myself from the cozy blanket burrito I turned myself into, quietly undo my seat belt, and slip past Saeyoung so I can sit in the empty seat beside Saeran.  I wanted to know why he didn't sleep. I wait a couple minutes to see if he realizes I'm there. No good. He's still oblivious I'm near his personal space.. I take a deep breath and tap him lightly on the shoulder. 

"!?"

Well, that was a bad idea. Saeran jolts out of his seat and turns my direction. A hot puff of air comes out of his nose when he realizes it's only me. My stomach immediately sinks. I didn't mean to scare him.  "Sae-Saeran! I'm sorry!" I whisper loudly.  Saeran crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. "What do you want?" He sneers. My stomach sinks a little more. Crap. I pause for a moment before I respond.  Idle chat is not something Saeran and I are really known to do together. To be honest: Saeyoung hasn't either. Saeyoung gets the advantage of being his twin while me: I get the disadvantage of being the girl Saeran lead to Rika's apartment,  and be held hostage by him as he sought revenue on Saeyoung.   
  
"How... How do you like the flight so far?" I ask, twiddling my thumbs nervously. "God.." He groans and turns away from me. I tilt my head to the side, waiting for him to respond. Usually at home I get an ear full from him. This time? Nada. Nothing. Zilch. Zip. That's when I started picking up on some cues. His arms are gripped on the arm rest, his body is tensed up, and if you look closely he is grinding his teeth.  It finally dawns on me: This must be Saeran's first time on an airplane. I take another deep breath and enter the verbal lion's den again.   
  
"Is this your first time flying, Saeran?" I ask curiously, even though the nagging feeling in my stomach knows the answer. After all: It does get easier each time to tell who is a first time flyer or not. Not that this is a bad thing. I love the freedom being the air gives me! I've day dreamed of traveling the world with Saeyoung. I would love for Saeran to come with us too. I just wanted to hear it from Saeran himself. It takes ten minutes before Saeran even offers to open up to me. "So what if it's my first time flying? Don't give me your sympathy. I already get it enough from _him_." He grumbles, hoping the answer satisfies me. 

It does. 

I give a small giggle and smile as he adds "Are you done now?" Before I can answer, I realize there is a very familiar set of ember eyes staring at me over the seat in front of Saeran and I. It's Saeyoung and he watched the entire conversation.  "Oh! My heart! I knew this is how would you leave me!" Saeyoung cries dramatically, talking with his arms. "And with my own twin brother!" He emphasizes. Saeran blows more air out of his nose which in turn causes Saeyoung and I to laugh a little too loud for the time of day it is.  Saeran is adorable no matter how mad he gets at us. 

  
"Shhh!" The passenger across the aisle says to us. My face turns red from embarrassment and I rush back to my seat. Saeyoung chuckles at my own expense and Saeran breathes a sigh of relief I am no longer near him. "Stop!" I whine as I playfully punch Saeyoung and flop back into my seat. His jaw drops and he grabs onto his shoulder, wincing. "Ow! Only five health points remaining. Mercy! I need healing!" He cries out to me. "Please!" I bite my lips to hold in the laughter as other passengers start to stir. I shake my head while my cheeks turn a very bright red.  He sniffles and that breaks any ounce of composure I have trying to contain my laughter.  "Fine! Fine!" I give in to what he's really looking for. Anything to make him happy. I lean in, cheeks still flushed, and I whisper to him "Healing Stream Engaged" before kissing his lips.  

Who knew heaven was only forty thousand feet in the air?

Saeyoung's once "injured" shoulder is suddenly better again. Our kiss is interrupted by a soft kick to our seat by an annoyed Saeran. "Get a room!" He hisses behind us. When Saeyoung and I unlock lips we grin at each other. By now every passenger in first class has been woken up by our shenanigans. Little did we know that the same passenger from across the aisles put in another complaint towards us.  The same unfortunate flight attendant who has already had to come by seats five times in this flight is hovering over us again. "Excuse me... Passengers are still trying to sleep. Can you keep it down?"

I'm convinced they would have found a way to kick us off of this airplane if it wasn't from Jumin Han purchasing these seats for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dat Overwatch reference though.


	3. Car Seat Karaoke

"Oh! Oh! It's my turn now! Let's sing this!"  
  
I push a disc into the CD Player. Gee by Girls' Generation begins to fill the speakers of the the sports car Saeyoung rented for our road trip. Our first stop? Viva Las Vegas! Road trips in Korea usually involve car seat karaoke so we thought we would do it here too! It's one of our favorite things to do together. Well... Let me me rephrase: _Saeyoung and I_ enjoy singing together. Saeran? Not so much. He kept himself preoccupied reading the book "Achieving Inner Peace" in the back seat.

 _"Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby!"_  
  
Saeran glances up from his book, annoyed at how ridiculous both Saeyoung and I look while belting out off-key notes and seat-dancing in the car. "I'm surrounded by idiots," Saeran mutters, turning a page in his book.

  
"AeCha! Goddess of Music! Bless thy ears with another song!"

  
"Ugh.." If an eye-roll could have a sound, Saeran would be the first to discover it. At home he had his four walls to separate him from our antics. Now he's stuck in close proximity with us and it fills him with anger. There's a limit to how much social interaction he can take, and he is starting to feel his limits breaking. To try to calm himself down, he buries himself into the words of his book and briefly contemplates if jumping out of the car would give him the peace he wants.    
  
"Ah.. let's listen to one of Saeran's songs!" I say to Saeyoung as I plug my phone into the car radio and swipe to my playlist. Saeran drops his book into his lap at the announcement and stares at the back our heads. "You don't even know what I listen to. Quit joking around," He fires back flatly.  
  
What he didn't know was I asked Saeyoung to hack into his computer and grab all of Saeran's music earlier in the week. Hehe. Surely listening to his own music would help him open up more. He might even enjoy the trip! I press play on my phone and we wait for the music to begin. We both wanted to be surprised. We even had conversations of what he would listen to. Jazz, maybe? Maybe he liked K-POP too. 

  
Heavy guitar rifts and drums echo in the car, surprising everyone. It's Metal. Not just any Metal. It's Screamo. Saeran feels like he's been punched in the gut. "Shit.." He sputters under his breath. It's definitely a song off of his playlist.  "Fuck! He must have hacked into my computer. That jerk!" He thinks to himself.

You can almost feel the color draining out Saeyoung's and I faces as the song gets more intense. We listen to a lot of songs, but, Screamo has never been one we enjoyed together. This was by far the furthest of what we imagined Saeran would listen to. I glance at my phone to find the title and nervously laugh when I read the words ["Waking the Demon" by Bullet for My Valentine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2I0ulTZWXA). I lift the phone to Saeyoung's face so he can also read the title. 

  
"What a..um.. nice song Saeran!" Saeyoung stutters. I nervously nod my head in agreement and add "Yes! So nice!". It's silent in the back seat. Awkwardly silent.  I mouth to Saeyoung "Do you think he knows the lyrics?" Saeyoung shrugs and mouths back "I don't know!"

I look up in the rear view mirror to see what Saeran is doing and hope he wasn't too mad at us. I am blown away by what I can see.   
  
I don't think he realizes I'm able to see him. He's looking out the car window with a small smile pursed on his lips. This is the most relaxed we've seen Saeran in a while. I nudge Saeyoung and point at the rear view mirror. We smile at each other realizing Saeran appears to be...happy for a change.   
  
This might be Saeran's world, but it's a beautiful chaos...even if it involves Screamo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write. Just wait until they get into Las Vegas. Hue hue hue.


	4. Ae Cha's Call

_Arlee has entered the chatroom._  
  
[Arlee]: Hi everyone! ^_^   
  
[Yoosung★]: Hi Arlee!  
  
[ZEN]: Hey!   
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Hello, Arlee.   
  
[Jumin Han]: Ae Cha... Hello.   
  
[Yoosung★]: Did you guys make it to your mom yet?   
  
[ZEN]: No way, they were going to drive!   
  
[Jaehee Kang]: If my calculations are correct then they should be close to Nevada.   
  
[Arlee]: Jaehee, you're amazing! ^_^   
  
[Jaehee Kang]: I've memorized all time zones for when Mr. Han travels for business.   
  
[Arlee]: So cool!   
  
[Jumin Han]: It's only part of her job description.   
  
[Jaehee Kang]: ;;  
  
[ZEN]: Stop being a jerk!   
  
[Jumin Han]: What? It's part of her responsibilities as my Chief Assistant.   
  
_Saeyoung has entered the chatroom._   
  
[Saeyoung]: YO   
  
[Arlee]: ♥ Babe!   
  
[Saeyoung]: Hey future waifu~   
  
[ZEN]: Hey Seven!   
  
[ZEN]: Sorry. *Saeyoung   
  
[Yoosung★]: Saeyoung!!   
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Hello, Saeyoung.   
  
[Jumin Han]: Oh look.   
  
[Jumin Han]: It's the man the airport crew told me all about. :)   
  
[Saeyoung]: lololol I must be popular then!   
  
[Jumin Han]: If you consider "popular" to almost be barred entirely from first class... then yes.   
  
[Arlee]: LOL WHAT   
  
[Saeyoung]: My girl knows what's up.   
  
[Jumin Han]: I implore both of you to behave better on an airplane.   
  
[Saeyoung]: Just us? It could have been Saeran.   
  
[ZEN]: Uh.. Saeyoung.. no offense, but we all know you're much louder than your brother.   
  
[Yoosung★]: That's true... haha. Sorry Saeyoung!  
  
[Saeyoung]: T_T   
  
[Arlee]: T_T   
  
[Jaehee Kang]: I thought you two weren't going to come into the messenger much until after the trip?  
  
[Saeyoung]: lolol we aren't   
  
[Saeyoung]: But my sweetie left the hotel room T___T  
  
[Yoosung★]: WHAT!?   
  
[ZEN]: Why?   
  
[Arlee]: I had to make a quick phone call!   
  
_Saeran has entered the chatroom_   
  
[Saeran]: Ae Cha.   
  
[Yoosung★]: Saeran!  
  
[Jaehee Kang]: Saeran. Hello.  
  
[ZEN]: Hey Saeran!  
  
[Saeran]: Can you please hurry and finish whatever you are doing?   
  
[Saeran]: My idiot brother won't leave me alone until you're back in your room.   
  
[Arlee]: Ok. Ok. lololol  
  
[Saeyoung]: But I love you too Saeran!   
  
[Saeran]: Oh my God.   
  
[Saeyoung]: I   
  
[Saeyoung]: Love   
  
[Saeyoung]: You   
  
[Saeran]: Kill me.   
  
[Arlee]: loool.....   
  
_Saeran has left the chatroom._  
 _Arlee has left the chatroom._  
 _Saeyoung has left the chatroom._   
  
[ZEN]: Jesus Christ.  
  
  
I let out a small sigh as I back out of the RFA chat and stare at my contact list. I've been sitting down the hallway and on the ground of the hotel room floor for a half hour now. I haven't exactly told my mom I quit my job as a cashier, have a fiance, and am on my way to introduce her to Saeyoung and Saeran. Jumin threatened to call my mom if I didn't tell her when we were on this trip and that was more than enough motivation for me to call her.  
  
I hesitate briefly before I press the call button. I swallow my pride and wait for her to answer the phone.   
  
_... Ring._  
 _... Ring._  
 _... Ring._   
  
"Hello?" can be heard on the other side of the phone. It's Mom. Her voice has a very distinct southern drawl.   
  
"Hey Mom! How are you?" I ask.

"Ae Cha? What are you doing calling so early? Are you okay? Did your Fath-"   
  
The mention of him brings me brief jitters so I quickly change the subject. "No, no, no! I'm fine. I don't know where Dad is. I wanted to see how you're doing." "Ae Cha.." My mom laughs. "I know my own daughter well enough to know whenever you call me something must have happened. Be nice to your Mother and cut to the chase."  
  
I can feel a knot quickly form in my stomach. Shit. Why can I face death, but I can't face my own mother?! "Well... ha ha... You won't believe it Mom, but, I am in the States right now!"   
  
A gasp can be heard on the other side of the phone. "Really? Will you be visiting me?" Mom asks.   
  
"Yeah! Well - I'm actually not alone," I say. "Oh? Who's with you?" Mom asks directly. I pause for a moment before I say anything. This is my chance to tell her everything. For a moment I believe in myself.  
  
I can do this!   
  
And then the self doubting begins.   
  
"My fianc---boyfriend and his bro-brother!" I sputter out.   
  
... Or not.   
  
There's a couple minutes where Mom doesn't say anything on the phone. I'm twirl my hair, waiting breathlessly for her to say something. Anything.   
  
"Well, this is certainly a surprise! I might finally get grandbabies after all." Mom exclaims. If only she could see how red my face was. Children weren't entirely out of the picture, but, Saeyoung and I haven't even settled on a date for our wedding yet. How can we think about children? My mind wanders into places of diapers, babies, and multiple babies crawling all over Saeyoung & Saeran.   
  
"Ae Cha.....? Ae Cha......? Hello? Are you daydreaming again?"   
  
I shake my head to get back to reality. "OH! I'm sorry Mom," I sheepishly reply and then add "The connection is bad here. I should get off of the phone." My mom says "Okay, sweetheart. Call me when you are closer to home. Drive safe, and don't forget to pray," and then hangs up. I wipe sweat off of my eyebrow. That wasn't so bad after all. I stand back up, sliding my phone into my shorts, and half-skip back to the hotel room. My thoughts are running all over the place. I stand in front of our hotel room and fish for my hotel room key in my other pocket. The door opens before I have a chance to find it.   
  
"You took forever." Saeran eyes stare into my soul, his arms crossed, and definitely displeased by how long I have been gone. I bow apologetically and step into the hotel room and around Saeran. The door shuts as Saeyoung can be heard saying "Ah! There's my future Waifu!" Saeran rolls his eyes and walks across the hallway to his hotel room. He pulls out his key and quickly unlocks his door. "Peace and quiet at last," He thinks to himself. It's not even five minutes before Saeyoung and I run out of our hotel room and barge into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Saeran can never get a break lol.


	5. Operation Choi Girls

If there was one thing I was looking forward this entire trip, it was exploring the Las Vegas strip! Mom would never let me visit Las Vegas proper. I'd get a lecture of how the Devil brings people there to sin and how unholy the city was whenever I asked to go. When I'd get upset about her rules I'd have to write essays on the Bible. She changed after Dad took me back to Korea to live with him after they divorced.   
  
Saeyoung, Saeran, and I are walking down the Las Vegas strip. The sun is setting and the night time crowd is beginning to lurk in. The city has an entirely different atmosphere when the sun sets I've heard. Saeyoung and Saeran are chatting about the latest LOLOL patch and how they'll need to talk to Yoosung later. While they're talking, I get caught up watching a group of showgirls walk past us. They're gorgeous. I ponder what Saeyoung would look like in one of those outfits. I grin as my mischievous eyes glance at Saeyoung and right back at the show girls.   
  
That's when an idea pops in my head.   
  
_What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas right?_

  
I tug on Saeyoung's shirt and stop in my tracks. Saeyoung and Saeran two steps forward before realizing I stopped. Saeyoung puts his arm out in front of Saeran to stop and then walks back. "Yes, sweet-- Uh oh. My girl has sin in her eyes! I can see it. " Saeyoung's eyes sparkle as soon has realizes the impish look on my face. I grin and Saeran lets out a huff. Before Saeran can voice a complaint I point to the showgirls who walked past us and say to Saeyoung "I think you'd look pretty dressed up like one of those girls."

  
"Oh?" Saeyoung glances at the show girls before facing back at me; his glasses glinting in the reflection of city lights. The wheels are turning in his head too. He knows exactly what I want. Unfortunately, twin sense lets Saeran know what Saeyoung wants to do too.

"Ugh. Oh God. No. Get that idea out of your head!" Saeran pushes himself in between Saeyoung and I, hoping to distract us. Saeyoung pouts by throwing his arms in the air dramatically. "My brother is so cruel!" He whines to his twin.

  
"No. Your brother knows he'll get dragged into dressing up too. " Saeran corrects.

  
"That's not fair!" Saeyoung sulks momentarily and then reaches for my hands around Saeran as he stands between us. "Ae Cha! Tell him he's being mean!"

  
"Well..." I pause for a moment. I hadn't even considered Saeran dressing up too. It would be cute. God. It would be very cute. Today isn't the day to press any more buttons. It's a miracle he's even out with us. "If it's okay for Saeyoung and I to dress up we can get ice cream later on! I promise we won't force you to put on a dress. Pretty please?" I ask. Saeran's eyes begin to falter. He loves ice cream, and any excuse for extra treats can usually win him over.

  
"Ugh. FINE!" Saeran eventually gives in and moves out of our way before adding "I better get to have as much ice cream as I want!"

  
Saeyoung and I cheer at our victory and run into each other's arms. You would think we won the lotto. Saeyoung pulls his phone out of his pocket to begin searching for the nearest costume shop. While he does I don't think twice about hugging Saeran and whispering in his ear "Thank you. You're the best brother." The kindness elicits a faint blush on Saeran's cheeks. When he realizes I hugged him, however, he pushes me slightly away and mutters "Ugh. You're gross."

  
Saeyoung laughs as he looks as his phone. A costume shop isn't too far away after all. I grab a hold of his hand and we start walking to our next destination.

  
"Operation: Choi Girls has been activated!"


	6. The Walk In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This chapter is very NSFW. Proceed with caution. *_*

"Sae-Saeyoung! I'm going to kill you with my own bare hands if you don't hurry up and take the picture!" Saeran growled. Saeyoung could barely control his laughter. After all it wasn't every day Saeran was dressed up like a Vegas Show Girl. In fact, Saeran was barely recognizable. His physique was not as toned Saeyoung's but those subtle changes and fairer skin made Saeran appear to be far more delicate.  
  
"Ah... But you're a total hottie Saeran!" Saeyoung fidgeted the camera on his phone to perfect the best angle for the picture. They were in Saeran's hotel room by the balcony window. The lights of the city twinkled dazzled below from twenty stories above. It's true I promised Saeran he wouldn't have to dress up, but I've learned Saeyoung has power of persuasion when it comes to Saeran. I swear I wouldn't be exaggerating that a lot of things happen when I'm not around.  
  
"God. Just take a picture already! Ae Cha is going to walk in here and then I am going to get really pissed." Saeran huffed and pushed stray strands of hair from the blonde wig out of his mint colored eyes before posing for the photo again.  
  
"Okay. Okay!" Saeyoung snaps a picture with his phone. Impressed with the shot he got, he yells "Bingo!" in perfect English. Saeran, relieved the photo session was over, snatches the wig off of his head and tosses it on the ground as he scuttles off to the bathroom. Saeyoung throws up his arms in protest at the blatant disrespect to his wig.  
  
  
"H-Hey now! That's one of my favorite wigs! I use it all the time!"  
  
"You're weird. Get out." Saeran shouts behind the door.  
  
"Fine. Good night, brother! If you get lonely you can come to our room." Saeyoung turns around with a wave, and steps out of the room. His eyes sparkle with mischief before he pulls out his phone. Just what are they up to....?  
  
_Saeyoung has entered the chatroom._  
  
[Saeyoung] Zenzenzenzenzenzen  
  
[Saeyoung] Zenny  
  
[Saeyoung] Zen  
  
[Saeyoung] Zen  
  
[ZEN] WTF? Stop it.  
  
[Saeyoung] hey bro  
  
[Saeyoung] Look at this hottie  
  
[Saeyoung] [LINK TO ATTACHMENT]  
  
[ZEN] This better not be a joke!  
  
[ZEN] WOAH SHE'S HOT  
  
[ZEN] Who is she?  
  
[Saeyoung] Idk but  
  
[Saeyoung] She's seen all of ur movies lol  
  
[ZEN] OMG  
  
[ZEN] PLEASE tell me you got her number.  
  
[ZEN] DUDE DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING!!

[Saeyoung] o  
  
[ZEN] WELL?  
  
[Saeyoung] I gtg sorry  
  
_Saeyoung leaves the chatroom._  
  
Back in the hotel room I've already made myself comfortable. We had our fun exploring the strip, ate a ton of food, and even got a couple Vegas Show Girl costumes for Saeyoung and I to wear whenever. Life was good. Saeyoung told me he had talk to Saeran about tomorrow so I stayed back to take a shower. The hot water relaxed my body while KPOP blared out of the speakers of my phone sitting on the vanity.  
  
I danced out of the bathroom singing the lyrics "wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi!" in clear Korean, wearing nothing but one of Saeyoung's t-shirts and cat print pink panties with my hair braided to the side. His shirt fell down to my thighs. I managed to memorize some of the choreography from the first five times I watched the music video, and start to lazily try copy moves. It wasn't perfect by any means, but, I didn't have to deal with that stress anymore. I could dance freely without Dad, the Label, anyone telling me I had to be better to make in the industry.  
  
I continued my song and dance while sauntering over to the bed. I open my eyes to see Saeyoung admiring me on the bed. Fuck. How long has he been watching me!? I let out a gasp and cover my mouth in embarrassment to which he chuckles. He may be over a year departed from being a secret agency, but he still uses some of his training to his advantage to sneak up on me.  
  
"God. You're still so cute no matter how many times I surprise you." He teases me before pulling his shirt off and tosses it in the chair across the room.  
  
*RING*

  
Suddenly my phone begins to ring. That's strange. Who would be calling me at night? I walk back to the vanity to look at the screen. It's Zen. Why would Zen be calling? There aren't any more RFA plans until after the wedding. Saeyoung, whose eyes are absorbed into the screen of his phone, speaks before I can pick mine; "That's probably Zen. He's trying to reach me. I'll send him a text."  
  
"Oh! Okay!" Satisfied with Saeyoung's answer, I walk back to the foot of the bed and hop in. The mattress was very pillowy and felt like a little slice of heaven. I squirm my way underneath the bed-sheets, and set my glasses on the nightstand. Saeyoung does the same, and flicks the switch on the lamp to turn off the lights. I can feel his warmth as he snakes his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My body tingles as his breath gently blows against my neck.  
  
"God... how did I get so lucky?" He whispers into my ear as one of his hands slides up my stomach and to my breasts where he begins to massage. The combination of his cold fingers and my still-moist skin from just taking a shower makes me extra sensitive.  
  
"I'm the lucky one." I quietly correct him, my smile apparent in my voice.

Pleased with my answer, he lets out a low growl as his lips meet my skin. His mouth trails down my neck, to my shoulder, and back up my neck again. A small groan airily escapes my mouth. His hands start massaging my breasts, making my nipples perk up in arousal… And it wasn't the only thing between us getting perky either. I could feel his member hardening as it pressed up against my panties.  
His hips buck at me lazily as his member rubs against the fabric. Each press I can feel him longing for me; his dick becoming harder.

"Ae Cha... I need you," He pants into my ear. Lust fills him to the he begins to pull and tug at my shirt, overcome by his growing urges. I giggle as he fumbles with my shirt, then pull myself out of his embrace causing Saeyoung to pout. His amber eyes follow me as I turn onto my back and slowly pull my shirt off. It's always fun to tease my God Seven.  
  
Saeyoung rolls and re-positions himself to where he's looking at me. His gaze is warm as he looks into my eyes. "You're so gorgeous. I can't believe you're mine." We both begin to sink a little bit in the mattress. He rests his forehead on mine our lips softly touching each other.  
  
"I love you so... so much." He murmurs before pressing in for a deep kiss. My arms wrap around his neck and I become lost in a passionate euphoria. Somehow in the midst of this the covers were knocked off of the bed. We were both completely naked and enjoying ourselves.  
  
And then the door opens. Saeran took Saeyoung's invitation after all. What he didn't know what was he was about to walk into. The door shuts and Saeran turns around to look in the room and freezes. "Hey Saeyou- Oh."  
  
His voice startles us and we unwrap from each other's embrace to look at who's in the room. As soon as we realize its Saeran, Saeyoung panics. His first reaction is to cover me up which gets accomplished after he drowns my body in six pillows. I fish for blankets underneath the pillows to help cover me up. Saeran stares at us emotionless.  
  
"Sae-Saeran! God. I'm so sorry!" Saeyoung jumps out of the bed with a sheet wrapped around him and approaches his brother. "We should have put up a Do Not Disturb Sign." I keep myself hidden underneath the blankets, half guilty and embarrassed. Fuck. We should have been more careful.  
  
"Why... Why didn't you know I was coming?" Saeran looks at Saeyoung point blank. Saeyoung nervously laughs, scratching his fluffy hair with his fingers.  
  
"Sorry, brother... Ah... I guess... I was thinking with the wrong head."  
  
Did he really just make that joke? Did he really?  
  
"Saeyoung Choi!" I choke at his words and almost let out a snort of laughter. I uncover myself to toss a pillow at Saeyoung's head which elicits a "Hey!" out of Saeyoung. A small smirk creeps up on Saeran's face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I've never written smut before I hope it's okay.


	7. Little House of Pancakes Part 1

"Sunrises are much different here," Saeran idly commented while gazing out the car window. We're somewhere in Colorado. The sun was beginning to peak through the mountains on the horizon. Clouds above made the sky feel as if it the different shades of pink, orange, and yellow were painted on. "I've never seen these colors in Korea," he added.

  
"It is!" I chime in, also looking out the window. I start thinking about when I was younger. Dresses spin around in my imagination. "Dad used to take us to Denver all the time for beauty pagents." There's a brief moment before Saeyoung pulls earbuds out of his ears at the sound my confession and looks at me shocked. "What!? My future wife was a beauty queen? Why didn't you tell me you were royalty?" he laments. It's rare I get the opportunity to surprise him with new information about my past.

  
"Haha. No! I was only five, Saeyoung! It was one of those Toddler Tiara things," I say cheerfully. There's a slight sadness in voice I hoped neither of the Choi twins caught on to. I hated thinking about my Dad. Saeyoung raises an eyebrow at my tone change. If there's one thing ex-secret agents are great at, it's reading emotions.

  
"Ah.. I bet that means you have pictures of when you were little! I want to see them," he sing-songs back. His fingers tap on the steering wheel rhythmnically with each syllable. It was enough for me to forget the sad thoughts I had about my father. "Deal!" I reply with a thumbs up. Saeyoung flashes one back at me. And then my stomach starts growling.

  
"Hey." Saeran pops his head up from the back seat. "Can we focus on something that actually matters? Like food? I'm hungry." Good. He wasn't the only one hungry. Saeyoung lived in a perplexual motion of grazing and was already eating a handful of Honey Buddha Chips when the complaint for food was made. "Want some Honey Buddha Chips?" Saeyoung asks while waving the bag in his free hand. Saeran slaps the bag out of Saeyoung's hand and it lands in my lap. They both start to bicker with each other.

  
"Real. food." Saeran pleaded.

  
"But Honey Buddha Chips are the best food!"

  
"No it's not."

  
"Yes it is."

  
"No."

  
"Wait!" I interrupt as I see a sign for a Pancake House coming up. Little House of Pancakes is the name. Success! I tug on Saeyoung's shoulder and point to the sign and shout "Pancakes!" To which Saeran shoots a glare at the back of my head. "Ohh! Good idea!" He says in English

  
"Pancakes...? I eat them at home," Saeran muttered.

  
"But you can get chocolate chip pancakes with ice cream here," I pout out loud. I lived with Saeyoung long enough there were some battles I can easily win. Those include any time food is involved. Saeran knew I knew that too which grated him all the time.

  
"Fine. You got my attention. Let's go."

  
Saeyoung and I do a quick little victory dance in our seats as we pull into the Pancake House. Before I can open the door when the car is parked, Saeyoung is already outside my door with that goofy grin on his face. He opens the door, reaches for my hand and says, "M'lady! Or should I say Miss Universe Ae Cha?"

  
"God Seven is such a gentleman!" I reply with a small chuckle. I take Saeyoung's hand and step out of the car. He wraps an arm around me and kisses my cheek as we walk towards the the Little House of Pancakes. Saeran trails behind.

  
This was a typical midwestern run-of-the-mill restaurant. Much different from the restaurants in Korea. Everything felt a little country. Even a little homey. I almost forgot what these places felt like... until we stepped in. A group of older men sat at a large table, staring at us when we entered. This must have been one of those hole in the wall stops for locals. A waitress gives us a look before greeting us. I'm pretty sure she thought we were college kids coming back from a party.

  
We follow her to the back of restaurant where we are sat. No one else is sitting remotely close to us. We shrug at how far away we are from the other tables and sit. Saeyoung pulls out his laptop out of his bag and powers it on. Saeran sits close to the window. The waitress returns with menus in her hand and sets them down.

  
"Good morning. My name is Agatha and I will be your waitress. Would you like coffee to start?"

  
"Dr. Pepper, please. Thank you!" Saeyoung reply illiciting a facepalm from Saeran. "Does that idiot drink anything else other than Dr. Pepper?" Saeran thought to himself.

  
"I'll take a coffee, thank you." I say with a nod. The waitress stares at Saeran, waiting for an answer. Saeran looks at her expressionless and then glares at me. Reading and hearing English was easy for him, but putting words together.. not so much. We were still working on that..or...well.. when I mean working on that Saeyoung was begging him to use the Korean to English Dictionary we bought him.

  
"Oh! I'm sorry! My brother is not good with English. " I interrupt the silence, bowing in apology. Saeyoung was too invested in whatever he was doing on his laptop. I look at Saeran and ask "What do you want to drink?" He shrugs and answers "Something that isn't Doctor Pepper." I quickly look at the menu while the waitress crosses her arms annoyed at how long it is taking for a simple response. 

  
"Oh! I think he would like a Chocolate Milk. Thank you so much," I reply hesitantly. The waitress writes down the order and walks away. Saeyoung continues typing for a few more minutes. When he's done he shuts the laptop cover and slides it back into his bag. He drags the menu across the table and looks the choices.

  
"Saeran. What do you want?" He asks in Korean. Saeran shrugs and looks around the restaurant. The atmosphere was annoying him. "The chocolate pancake thing Ae Cha said. With ice cream."

  
Saeyoung laughs at Saeran's response and starts teasing his brother. "My Honey Buddha chips are not good enough for you, but chocolate pancakes are? So cruel!" Saeran shakes his head and scoffs. Before I can say anything the waitress returns with our drinks and pulls out her notepad after setting the drinks on the table.

  
"What would ya'll like to eat today?" She stares at me first, knowing I'll have to answer for Saeran.

  
"My brother would like a stack of chocolate chip pancakes. And can you put a scoop of ice cream on top?" The waitress rolls her eyes. Her mind is made up we are definitely college kids. "...And for you, sugah?"

  
"A stack of strawberry pancakes please. Thank you!" I reply. The waitress' head turns to Saeyoung who is grinning and speaks up before the waitress can. "I would like the maple bacon pancakes. Thank you!" The waitress lets out a sigh as she finishes up the order. When she's done she grabs the menus and walk away.

  
"Agatha remembers me," Saeyoung comments. I nearly choke on my coffee at the revelation. He knows her!? I look up at him in confusion and ask "You know her?" Saeyoung nods, ruffling his hair nervously. "Ah...hah...Vanderwood had a one-night fling with her when we were on a mission years ago. She must not be happy to see me. Funny she works here now. We met her in New York while we were undercover."

  
"If Vanderwood no longer works in the agency why doesn't he come back to her" I ask innocently. Saeran rolls his eyes at the conversation. He knows where this is going to go, and it's always a painful conversation. All Saeran wanted was breakfast. Was this the place to bring up old emotions? There's a tinge of defeat in Saeyoung's tone as he shakes his head. "I haven't had contact with him since..."

  
I stop him from talking, placing a my hand on top of his and smile at him. "I understand. You don't need to explain." Before I can say anything else his hand quickly reaches down to my knee. His focus is suddenly off of me. I look at Saeran and he is glaring in the same direction. How weird. I look up to see one of the older men is walking up to our table. When the man realizes we are watching him he bows to introduce himself. 

  
"Excuse me. Are you... Han Sol's daughter?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. I got out of my writing funk. I'm worried this chapter won't be good as the last one.. ALSO I am sorry if this isn't that great. I am not the best writer. >_here!


	8. Little House of Pancakes Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/28 - made a couple of revisions! <3

The man waits patiently from an answer. He didn't seem threatening. I tried thinking back on who this person could be. Is this one of dad's friends? I barely remember life outside of pageants during my childhood when we would visit Denver. Dad was always busy with his job in Korea. My eyes meet with Saeyoung's and it's like he read my mind. He knew I was confused. Panic sets in for Saeyoung. For all he knew, this could be someone after me. At first he decides to play dumb. He pats my knee to get my attention and winks. His attention goes to the man in front of our table. 

  
"Ah..Ah... Our English not very good. Tourist. Buddha... Chip."

  
Oh my god. Saeran glares at Saeyoung's charade. _This is what you come up with? You're a fucking idiot._ I try to hold back a snort from how hilariously ridiculous adorable my fiance sounds.

 

"Oh-ho! I'm so sorry!" The man says apologetically. "The girl looks like my friend's daughter! Our family cheered for her when she was competing on Korean TV! She won Wanna Be a K-POP Star! I'm sorry again! Enjoy Colorado!"

  
"Ha..ha..I forgot about that." I blurt out in Korean as the man walks away. That was so embarrassing. In my defense: I have tried very hard at forgetting that life. It's not like I want to brag about being someone who was a quitter. "606," Saeyoung laughs and pulls me in for a side hug. "Not only are you my angel-- You are my star!"

  
"Wait," Saeran interrupts. His glare switches from Saeyoung to me. "You were an Idol?"

  
"I was a trai-"

  
"Idol trainee," Saeyoung corrects Saeran. "Ae Cha competed in the third season of Wanna Be a K-Pop Star at 15. The winner signed a two year K-POP trainee contract. She was the first foreigner to compete and won the hearts of the Korean people with her cover of Jewelry's One More Time. Her win was considered controversial, but, it made for good ratings! God. Her dancing was so cute during that performance."

  
"You didn't have to give me her life story," Saeran grimaced. In the back of his mind he wondered why he didn't know this detail about me. It will have to be a conversation he has with Saeyoung when they are alone another time. 

  
"Wow! You saw it, Saeyoung?" As much as I hated those years training, I couldn't help feeling amused he got to witness my life at the time. Maybe I could try to recreate that performance for him. 

  
"Of course!" Saeyoung proclaimed. "I streamed the entire season after you joined the RFA, and I memorized every article written about you!"

  
"Awww! That's so sweet." I giggled and plant a quick peck on the cheek. Saeyoung smiles wide and flashes a thumbs up to Saeran. The waitress, plates of pancakes in hand, sighs as she sets our food in front of us.

 

"Unbelievable," Saeran groans as the palm of his hand is planted on his forehead. Why am I here again? His mood lightens at the sight of chocolate chip pancakes topped with a scoop of fresh vanilla ice cream and whipped cream. He's never seen pancakes so fluffy and huge before. Before digging in, he makes a mental note to ask Ae Cha to make him pancakes like this when they get back to Korea. 

"Saeyoung~ I want to try a bite of your pancake!"

Saeran was happily chewing a bite of pancake when my voice breaks his concentration. Irritated, he raises an eye as looks out of the corner of his eye to see what his brother and I were doing. 

  
"O-K! Say _Ahh_ like a good girl!" Saeyoung teases as he cuts up a cuts a small piece of pancake. Saeran rolls his eyes and pretends he isn't at the table.

  
"Ahh..." I gleefully open my mouth waiting for Saeyoung to put the pancake in my mouth. Rather than use the fork, he grabs the piece of pancake with his hand and pops it into my mouth. The waitress was on her way back to check on us when Saeyoung did that, but, quickly high-tailed the other direction.

  
"Mmm!" I exclaim after a few chews of the pancake. Saeyoung blushes as he watches me enjoy the pancake and says under his breath "You're so adorable." Saeran shakes his head, continuing to eat. _Please make them stop._

  
"It's my turn!" I declare and then add "Say _Ahh_ like a good boy!" while I cut a piece of my strawberry pancake. Saeyoung is eager to play along and closes his eyes as he opens his mouth. What he didn't know is I already knew what I wanted to in return.

  
"Ahh!"

  
I toss three larger pieces of strawberry pancake into his mouth causing both of us to break into a huge giggle fit. "Delicious!" He mumbles cheerfully. His words are barely audible from how much food is stuffed in his cheeks while he chewls. I point and giggle at how Saeyoung's predicament. It was enough to set Saeran off at our antics. He finishes his food and pushes the plate away from him. Not a single crumb is left.

  
"Oh my God. You two. Stop it, " Saeran growled. "I'm tired of this place. What are we doing next?" I pause for a moment because even I didn't have a clue what we were doing next. Saeyoung wanted to take us somewhere after breakfast, but insisted it had to be a surprise. It's quiet as we both try to finish eating. Saeran drums his fingers on the table, annoyed at how long it's taking for a response.

  
"Saeyoung.. What are we doing next?" I ask while I finish the last bite of my strawberry pancake. It takes a couple minutes for Saeyoung to finish chewing, and gulping the rest of his Dr. Pepper --- "Refreshing!"

  
"Well...?" Saeran presses again. It's taking every amount of patience he has from not getting up and walking out of the restaurant. Saeyoung pushes up his glasses and smirks. I watch and wait for the answer patiently. Anything that delays arriving to my mom's house is an okay plan to me. _My little tomato is up to something._

  
"We're going to an amusement park!" Saeyoung exclaims. He pulls his laptop out of his bag again and spins it on the table so Saeran and I can see. A website for an amusement park is on the screen with a map. Saeran's lip twitches in disbelief. _Someone shoot me._

  
"Woah! God Seven is not only the Defender of Justice, " I squealed. "God Seven is also the Provider of Fun!"

  
Saeyoung winks and high fives me before standing up. It's off to the amusement park! He shuffles through his hoodie and pulls out a couple American hundred dollar bills which he tosses on the table. I used to shake my head at the obscene amount of money he would throw at things, but I've gotten used to it.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" I say loud, following Saeyoung. Saeran lets out a heavy sigh as he trails behind, dreading the events to come. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Are you guys enjoying the fic so far? Please let me know your thoughts in the comment section. Thank you!!!


	9. Creating New Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Thank you for sticking it out with me. Sorry it took for what felt like ages for an update.

Man, today has been absolutely gorgeous day for a trip to an amusement park! I forgot how revitalizing the fresh Colorado air can be. The day had an impact on both of the Choi twins too! This is the most relaxed I've seen the two: especially Saeran. _Oh Saeran, Saeran, Saeran. You don't think I haven't noticed?_   My future brother-in-law seemed more on edge lately, but, I suppose I can't really fault him. Saeyoung and I did beg him to join on us on this trip across the United States. I decided I wasn't going to bring it up to Saeyoung, because I'm sure Saeran doesn't mean to intentionally hurt anyone.  
  
The sun is setting off to the west, and darker clouds are slowly approaching on the horizon. The three of us are doing one last stroll through the park before finding somewhere to sleep for the night. Saeyoung and Saeran were deep in conversation about the roller-coasters we went on today. I trailed slightly behind the Choi twins, hugging two gigantic plush bears Saeyoung won for me. My heart was full and I felt good in the moment. _Appa... I'm so happy. Can you see how far I've came?_ I thought as I smile while gazing into the sky. My fears of confronting my mother in a few short days have been briefly alleviated. I can worry about telling her everything later.  
  
Saeran would periodically look back at me while Saeyoung went off on one of his ridiculous tangents and while I was preoccupied at people watching around me. He thought about the day, and how my smile seemed to glow. He hated how she made him feel, but, even he was unsure what that feeling is. _Is this how Saeyoung feels?_ A soft blush appeared on his cheeks. "It's not fair," he breathed to himself.  
  
"WOW! A Ferris Wheel!" Saeyoung exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the ride. He then turned back to me with a grin on his face."Babe! Saeran! Let's ride!"  
  
I take a quick glance at stuffed animals in my arms, and back at the Choi twins. There is no way we would all be able to fit on the ferris wheel. It wouldn't be fair to say no Saeyoung either. I can tell how much being here meant to him; to be able to bring Saeran to a place he always dreamed of going with him as a child. I can't take away a shot at a good memory.  
  
"Saeyoung.. Why don't you and Saeran go?" I suggest. The two stop in their tracks and turn towards me, surprised at the suggestion. "But- But Babe!" Saeyoung contests at first causing Saeran to roll his eyes. A nagging voice in side of him convinces him this might be a good idea to talk to Saeran alone. He doesn't understand why, but usually when this happens it's because of something on Saeran's mind.  
  
"Fine!" Saeyoung yanks me by forearm to pull me close and pecks me on the cheek. Smiling, he sing songs "But promise me you won't run away with another man or woman~" What a goof.

"Deal!" I give him a quick nudge him with my shoulder before he grabs Saeran's hand and goes to the line. Saeran's voice echos as he is pulled away by his brother. "Wa-Waiit! What about her? She's your fiance!" What will I do with those two? I shake my head, grinning at my family and pull out my phone. The sound of thunder rolls in from the distance.

 

 -----

 

Saeran and Saeyoung make it to the top of the ferris wheel. The view is breathtaking. Mountains sit as backdrop as Lightning dances in the sky. It's far enough to not cause concern yet. Saeran gazes below him. The lights of the amusement park glitter. He can no longer make out Ae Cha in the crowd. Saeyoung reaches for his phone and snaps a few pictures. It's awkwardly quiet between the two before Saeyoung finally says something. 

"Saeran...." Saeyoung starts off softly. A cool wind gently blows on them. "Thank you for coming. With us. With me."

  
Saeran glances over to his twin, shrugs, and leans on the bar before saying "It's nothing."

  
Saeyoung's having a hard time reading his brother. He raises his eyebrow and leans too. "Are... are you happy you're here?" Saeyoung asks nervously while trying to spot Ae Cha in the crowd below. He's a bit worried he can't see her anywhere. _Maybe I should text her_ , he ponders.

  
Saeran huffs a puff of air out of his nose before letting out a repressed "I guess." He then shakes his head and pushes himself backwards. A look of annoyance is written all of his face. "Ugh. Why can't I figure it out? She's impossible." He went on, sighing irritably. "She's _your_ fiance. You saved _her_ from me. Why does she insist on liking me? I feel so weird around her now and I hate it."

  
Saeyoung quietly gasps at Saeran's confession. He's taken a back by Saeran's sudden interest in Ae Cha. He wondered if this trip might have been too much on him. "What.. what do you feel like?" Saeyoung inquires, holding his breath after the question. As much as he loves his twin, Saeyoung is overly protective of Ae Cha and doesn't know if he could even give into the idea of sharing her. He would have to think about the possibilities if Saeran developed feelings for her. 

  
"You're an idiot. I'm not interested in what you two do in bed." Saeran lamented back even though he is unsure if that is the correct answer. For now, though, he is sticking with it.  After all, twin sense kicked in again and Saeyoung's feelings became an open book to him. The last thing he would want is cause a rift between themselves. 

  
"Good, " Saeyoung breathes a sigh of relief and lets out a chuckle. "I don't think even I could forgive you if something happened with Ae Cha" He sing songs half heartidly back to his brother. He prayed to himself Saeran didn't fully comprehend the threat. What he didn't know was Saeran understood what Saeyoung said very well.

  
"Would that mean you would leave me alone?" Saeran quips, a grin appearing on his face. _Two can play this game, brother._

  
"What!? Never!" Saeyoung bawlked causing Saeran to let out a snort. Soon they were both chuckling at each other. This felt as if it was a breaking point in their relationship. Things were really starting to turn around for them. Saeyoung feels so blessed to have come this far with Saeran. They finish the rest of the ride talking about the day and what is left of the trip with the exception of avoiding the subject of Ae Cha's mother. That would be a conversation for another day.

  
Rain droplets begin falling from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I was doubting finishing this fanfic because I'm not sure if this piece is being well received by the fandom. But I've come to realize I am enjoying writing this universe with Ae Cha and the Choi Twins and I want to see this out so I can continue with even more scenarios. And I hope the few of you who are sticking around will love where this piece is going.
> 
> Thank you so much again. ♥


End file.
